Rebirth: Spider
by peejayy616
Summary: Alex Summers was not normal. He lived a genius and died as one, just not the way he thought he would. Pseudo Self-Insert as Peter Parker. The age of characters may vary from cannon.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Hey People! It's my first attempt at writing a story, especially fan-fiction. Although an avid reader, I hadn't tried writing, and now that I've gathered enough courage and with my class 12th board exams on my door, I'm giving it a try.

Please review, any help is appreciated.

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, the character and his background belong to me, rest of it may include multiple authors and stories, especially Marvelverse.

* * *

Alex Summers was not normal.

He had been called many names but normal wasn't one of them. Born to a middle-class English family, his father worked as a software engineer in London. He was a quiet one, always observing, rarely expressing. When the concerned parents contacted doctors, it was revealed he was just too intelligent to converse with little kiddies. With an IQ of 220 at the age of six, in the next ten years, he breezed through the academics' side of things. With a triple PhD. in Artificial Intelligence, Nuclear Physics and Cellular Biology, and many projects on the side, he became a world-renowned genius by 16.

Due to his IQ, he had almost perfect recall in combination with a photographic memory. Using that he had learned many things, from martial arts like Taekwondo, Karate, Krav-Maga, Jeet-Kune-do, to various tricks like lock-picking, perfectly lying, acting, dancing just for the heck of it.

He had also developed a semi-AI, which was installed on each of his computerized devices, controlling them on his beck and call. He was also an avid fan of comics, manga, anime, etc. Always wanting to emulate them, those were the times of his childish fun.

When he was twenty, something turned his life upside down, he had a brain tumor stage 2.

It changed his life, from having fun, he began looking for ways to enhance and extend his lifespan. He started doing everything and anything that could help him, from practicing yoga and meditating to try to find ways to increase his body's healing factor.

It helped, within a year, he was more focused and energetic than ever, yoga worked wonders for his body. It was 2 years down the lane he had a breakthrough. Using a combination of chemicals simulating the healing factor of a human body, with the combination of potent nutrient fluids, he was able to return his degrading body to its peak condition. He was the idol of perfect human, except not as perfect, as the tumour was still a nagging problem, even if he now had eight more years to go.

Now, he began focusing on enhancing his brain. He figured if a brain can stimulate antibiotics after a while, maybe it'll develop a natural cure for his problem too. Using the same concept, he began focusing on neural paths of his brain. He tried, and tried really hard, unlocked the 30% of the human brain's potential power, had an IQ of 350 but then he failed.

And he died.

Just not the way he thought he would.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for such a late update, just busy with life, enjoy this chapter, it's just a promo of my plan.

P.S. I'll be updating frequently from now onward, thanks for all the support!

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, the character and his background belong to me, rest of it may include multiple authors and stories, especially Marvel-verse.

* * *

Have you ever pondered upon the concept of death?

I mean the state of not-existing, doesn't that thought alone send tingles down your spine?

Trust me, it's a really fascinating concept, there was a time when I had a life, Alex was my name, I wasn't born into riches but gifted with intellect I was. Like everybody, I had dreams, hopes, but the fact was that I found everything so utterly boring. I mean what was the point of existing if you couldn't entertain yourself, so I thought maybe I should try to contribute to the development of my world.

Hence, I dove headfirst into academics, not that I wasn't doing anything else, but I was rather good at multi-tasking. I mean once my dad told me that if I seriously believed something and had the will power to pursue it, I'd achieve it no matter what.

And I believed him.

But that didn't take care of the fact that I was so fucking bored, I mean I created an AI just for shits and giggles so it was getting really difficult for me to devote myself completely into something.

So, I turned towards various distractions my world had to offer. Manga, anime, comics, video games, movies, and all became my bread and butter. And don't even talk about sex, I'm sorry if I hurt your pathetic sentiments with the vulgarity of my brutal speechcraft, but fuck this, fucking is or rather was, maybe it still is, I mean I haven't fucked anything for a long time now, but that's beside the point that it is awesome.

Then the world fucked me over.

I had a fucking tumor in my fucking brain that too fucking stage 2.

Fuck it all.

But if life wants to fuck with me, I decided I'd come over all of its face.

I dedicated myself to researching ways to cure myself of this affliction.

I eventually did get somewhere, managed to recreate the Super Soldier Serum for all intents and purposes, but then life fucked me over, again.

And I died.

Since then I've been stuck in this endless expanse of space in this never-ending darkness.

I see nothing, feel nothing, touch nothing, all I do is monologue to myself all day (or night) long.

Me, dead. Me, bored. Me have no fun!

(An eternity passed) … (not really)

I suddenly felt this weird sensation; it sort of felt like someone had stuck a vacuum cleaner on my head.

"It's time."

That was all I heard before I suddenly felt something I hadn't felt for a while now.

A heartbeat, and another, and another.

My mind was clouded with raw emotions.

"I am alive!", I shouted and all that came out was a garbled voice of an infant.

WHAT THE FUCK!

* * *

**Responses to the Reviews**

**TheodoreLucifer- Thanks!**

**Lirg123- To each his own.**

**ImaginativeFury- Uhh, maybe, maybe not. That's for me to tell and for you to find out.**

**gasacan90- Thanks! Just wait for a bit and you'll see what happens next.**

**Spazzer13- Thanks for the thorough review, I needed that! Yes he will be OP but not too suddenly, it'll be slow and gradual. Although I like harems but I've grown tired of them, it just promotes the stigma that charming, handsome, powerful, etc guys get all the women, plus it's kinda derogatory for women too, I mean I wouldn't want my girl to have multiple man, would you?(no offence) I hope you read my work and tell me your suggestions continuously, toodles!**

**Tatewaki2000- Thank you! Yes I get it, that's why I replaced the previous second chapter, it was getting out of hand and would end disastrously! Sorry for the short lengths, I'll try to write more from now on.**

**Thunderbird29- Sorry! I'll try to increase the length.**

**Val'Hor- Thanks!**

**ender2000- I would but it doesn't matter, by the way I did tell about his dad the first paragraph of the first chapter. His hobbies are covered in that chappy too! Read my next chapters to find out more!**

**Legion's Gurdian- Thanks! and yeah, first three chapters are just setting the stage.**

**RatherFu- Yes, it was totally nuts and would have complicated the story unnecessarily, this chapter replaced it.**

**TheDarkKunoichi- Thank you for the assessment, to be honest I really didn't have anything in my mind when I wrote the first chapter, it kinda felt right(I know how wrong that sounds!) I'll try to update more frequently from now on, happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

(August 10, 1986)

Panic is the brother of disaster and son of chaos.

When my parents named me 'Peter Parker' I thought it was just a coincidence. When I realized my father's name was 'Richard', again I thought it was a coincidence.

But when my Uncle and Aunt, namely Ben and May Parker came to see me, I realized I'm fucked.

MARVEL FUCKING UNIVERSE, and I didn't even know where I landed. I mean there were gods and titans who could make the planet go boom with just a snap, and here I was, a tiny little spider in a city of giants.

"Aww look at him Ben, he's so cute!", May whispered gushingly.

Hearing that, Mary preened, but the exhaustion was clearly visible on her face.

As I was being put in a cradle I heard everybody going out so my mother could finally rest. Due to the dimmed lights, I too fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-

(August 11, 1986)

The next time I opened my eyes, I could see the rays of sunshine coming in through the windows. It was clearly an early morning as I could already feel my diaper getting wet. As if the embarrassment wasn't enough, there wasn't even a nurse to help me out of my predicament.

So, I cried. I cried till my new 'mom' woke up and started gushing. She was clearly in no position to move around so she called for a nurse.

After the whole fiasco of changing the diaper and being fed milk directly from the lactating source, I was once again subjected to my mother's cooing affecting and finally placed in the cradle to rest.

From the calendar I could make out that it was August of 1986, so I was born almost 15 years prior to cannon. But now the reality of being in a 'Marvel Universe' started to sink in, and I desperately hoped that it was the MCU.

Although anyone else would surely be freaked out of their mind, but I was not anybody, I am Alex Summers! Compared to the monotonous existence that I was bestowed upon in my previous life, this one seemed way more thrilling.

So, I started planning.

-x-x-x-x-

The first couple of years in my new life were filled with boredom. I shat, I cried and I slept, at least for the first six months. But then I started taking matters in my own hands and I'm proud to say that I was able to walk properly by the meager age of 10 months and talk fluently in English by 18 months of age.

And then I started absorbing knowledge. Although my parents started leaving me at Uncle Ben's place for longer time-spans after I reached the age of one, whenever I was with them, I was constantly showing my intelligence.

By the time I was 3 years old, the entire family knew I was a prodigy. To keep up the show I was already doing middle-school syllabus, with a particular interest in sciences.

Richard and Mary had both realized I craved knowledge, so they would always cater to my curiosity and try to explain stuff way beyond high-school syllabus. Although I understood it perfectly, I lied about trying to keep up the appearances.

But then, everything changed when I was 4 years old.

-x-x-x-x-

(POV: Richard)

"Richard we just can't abandon him! You know we will be asked to disappear after this meeting", Mary shouted furiously.

They had been called by the head of their department for the final meeting regarding their current project.

"Mary I know what you are feeling, but this meeting could probably be our last one! We cant just put Peter on risk", Richard whispered consolingly.

"Leaving him with Ben is the only ideal option we have, if we don't make it back I have already prepared his inheritance in our hideout."

Mary started pacing around the room, the tension was palpable.

"But didn't Norman guarantee our safety? Also, throughout our journey SHIELD agents will accompany us, our safety is guaranteed. Plus, if we do bring Peter along with us, we can technically take him with us when we go off the radar.", Mary exclaimed.

"Alright, I will see what I can do. This will truly be the best option, I don't want to abandon my son when we could finally have a chance at normal life."

-x-x-x-x-

When I heard I would accompany my parents on their next trip, I was thrilled. I never even though about what this trip would actually entail in reality.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the rather long delay, life happened. But now I have my muse back and would be updating frequently. Kudos!


End file.
